1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food and drink ordering system mainly for use in an eating and drinking place with carrying means to carry food and drink from the kitchen to customers' tables.
2. Prior Art
In general, a revolving sushi restaurant and a like eating and drinking place is provided with conveyance equipment to carry food and drink from the kitchen to customers' tables and an intercom (an intercommunication system) provided between the customers' tables and the kitchen. When a customer gives his/her order from his/her table in this eating and drinking place, he/she says the order to the kitchen through the intercom on the customer's table side.
After the order is received by the kitchen side through the intercom, the order is made up and delivered from the kitchen to the orderer's table via the conveyance equipment.
However, the eating and drinking place using the intercom as the ordering means has the problem that the order given through the intercom is hard to hear precisely, so that the order is sometimes heard wrong by the kitchen side or the order sometimes remains undelivered from the kitchen to the orderer by an oversight even when the order is received by the kitchen side.
In consideration of this actual situation, the present invention has been made. It is the object of the present invention to provide a food and drink ordering system in an eating and drinking place that can precisely give an order to a food and drink supplying place from each customer's table.